havoc_gamifandomcom-20200214-history
Fae Shysa
"The Mandalorian people cannot afford to be placed beneath a tyrannical reign of peace loving di'kuts. We are '''Warriors', it is what we have always been."'' Fae Shysa was a Human Male Mandalorian Supercommando, born beneath the pacifist reign of Duchess Satine Kryze in Mandalore's Capital City of Sundari, years prior to the beginning of the Clone Wars. The Mandalorian, from a young age, directly opposed the pacifist regime and felt a deep connection to the Warrior Culture that was once held in high-esteem. At the age of twelve, when the Republic separated into the Alliance to Preserve the Republic and the New Imperial Order, Shysa had begun his training to become a Mandalorian Warrior. He served beneath Mand'alor the Inexorable throughout her campaigns as a teenager. Fae was in the process of departing Mandalore when it was destroyed by the New Imperial Order's Deathstar, fleeing to Dxun. The New Mandalorian Movement had reinstated a peaceful nature in his absence on Dxun, and the now adult Supercommando pledged his allegiance to Mand'alor the Vengeful to reinstate a unified Mandalore dedicated to eradicating the Alliance and the Imperial Order. Biography Early Life "A troublesome child I couldn't be prouder of." - ''Kalad Shysa Fae Shysa was born within Sundari City, Mandalore's Capital. His Parents had both once lived lives as lawmen before the unification of a peaceful Mandalore. Despite this, Shysa had proven to be a rather rebellious youth that directly opposed the pacifistic regime of Duchess Satine, taking interest in the Warrior Culture of the past that had been all but shunned. '''Mandalorian Rebirth' "It is ''who we are." '' - Fae Shysa At the conclusion of the Siege of Mandalore the vision of reinstating the Warrior Culture had returned to the Mandalorians. Rallied beneath Mand'alor the Inexorable, the youthful Fae Shysa had begun his training as a Mandalorian Supercommando, spending several years on Mandalore training alongside his childhood friends, Amada Wren, Dex Skirata and Caius Namadi. At the conclusion of their training they served beneath Mand'alor the Inexorable during her crusading campaigns. Exile on Dxun "Yes, I fled. I arrived on Dxun after Mandalore detonated alongside everyone I knew. I was lost, afraid; unsure as to what I could do. I spent ''years surviving on that vicious sphere." ''- Fae Shysa In the moment the Imperial Order aimed it's Superweapon upon the planet of Mandalore, that Shysa was in the moment of departing Mandalore. Met with an inorganic sphere as the green of the super laser readied itself to fire. In a desperate attempt to flee, the planet itself was turn to chunks around him. A piece of Mandalore struck his Starship, damaging it in the moment he activated his hyperdrive. Fae considered it too much of a threat, and reluctantly departed hyperspace earlier than he anticipated. Arriving in the Dxun System, the starship he piloted soared in the direction of Dxun as a flaming ball of wreckage. Crashing, surviving, but severely wounded. For years Fae survived in the wilderness of Dxun, battling the ferocious beasts that lurked in the shadows, coiled their rails beneath the foliage and observed with a keen eye within the swamps. It was a dangerous existence, but as a Mandalorian, Fae persevered. Throughout his time on Dxun, Fae had scoured the jungles of Dxun for crashed star fighters in an attempt to repair his own, eventually finding it capable and space-worthy. Emerging to a Galaxy had hadn't quite known, with a Mandalore he despised. New Mandalorian Movement TBA Personality and Traits TBA Category:Player Characters